Phoenix Flare Coord
Phoenix Flare 'Coord '(フェニックスフレア) is a Premium-type coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in episode 79 worn by Anju Shiratori. It resembles the Peacock Beauty Coord. User Appearance Tops A red and orange gradient flame top with lace circling the top of it, followed by a white band with a row of gold dots and tulle. Beneath the chest are feathery rows of white and red material, followed by feathers of orange gradient and goldenrod. At the middle of the chest is a matching colored Phoenix with a pearl chain and ruby hanging from he tail, followed by ruffled fabric in the same color, and four long feathers, each with black coloring at the middle. From the chest to the neck is light orange fabric lined by that from the top of the chest, with ruffled white and peach fluffy material that has a ruby ornament beneath it, and this is sewn to a feathery red choker. Included is a ring with a red feather attached and two pearl chains to accent the several chains beneath the right shoulder. On the opposite arm is a matching finger ornament, but this one lacks the chains and arm accessory, instead having a light orange gradient sleeve with a flame design covering it. On top are orange, white, and peach feathers with a chain and ruby sewn to it. Skirt Red gradient fabric hiked up and trim with goldenrod and orange feathers, followed by a trim of orange ruffles sewn to a chain of pearls and lace, the center of which connects to a ruby gem. The inside of the fabric has a ruffled gold layer over it, while the outside has an orange peplum lined by orange, red, pale yellow, and black peacock-like feathers. A short red peplum covers this with rows of white and red feathers, the red covered in pearls. The waistband and ribbon strips are slightly darker in red than the fabric. Shoes Red pumps with slightly lighter sole and a ruby gem at the middle. The foot is lined by pearls, and on the back is flame-like peach fabric. A pair of feathery wings wrap around the ankle, one white, the other red, both decorated with pearls. At the middle of the peach piece is a pearl chain. Accessory Feathers and fluffy peach and white material sewn together with peacock strands on top, red gradient feathers, and three rubies. Game '''Phoenix Flare Coord '''is a Premium PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts fc_anjyu.png channel_04_jewel 4.png image_02_jewel_4.png EHCuH4OU0AI1Uq7.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 79 Phoenix Flare Coord Intro.png Fortune Carat Ver 4 1.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 2.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 3.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 4.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 5.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 6.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 7.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 8.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 9.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 10.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 11.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 12.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 13.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 14.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 15.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 16.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 17.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 18.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 19.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 20.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 21.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 22.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 23.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 24.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 25.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 26.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 27.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 28.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 29.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 30.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 31.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 32.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 33.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 34.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 35.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 36.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 37.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 37.5.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 38.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 41.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 42.jpg Fortune Carat Ver 4 43.jpg Fortune Carat End Pose 4.png Anju's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 2.5.jpg Anju's Jewel Chance 3.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Precious Muse Category:Premium Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anju Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 4